Witch
Witches are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft, in historical, anthropological, religious and mythological contexts, is the alleged use of supernatural or magical powers). While many witches are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. There are those who view it as a religion, who are Wiccans. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of Mother Nature. The goal of many witches is to honour the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches. However, it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. History Historically, it was believed in early modern Christian Europe that witches were in league with the Devil and used their powers to harm people and property. Particularly since the mid-20th century, "bad" and "good" witchcraft are sometimes distinguished, the latter often with healing. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. The concept of witchcraft as harmful is normally treated as a cultural ideology, a means of explaining human misfortune by blaming it either on a supernatural entity or a known person in the community. Beliefs in witchcraft, and resulting witch-hunts, both they found in many cultures around the world today especially in sub-Saharan Africa, and historically notably in Early Modern Europe from the 14th to 18th century, where witchcraft came to be seen as a vast diabolical conspiracy against Christianity, and accusations of witchcraft led to large witch-hunts, especially in Germanic Europe. The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Magic Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world. It has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister or selfish deeds. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Channeling:' The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Potion Brewing:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers *'Telekinesis:' The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. *'Pain Infliction:' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. *'Elemental Control': The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Divination:' The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance:' The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. **'Intuition:' The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Premonitions:' The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry:' The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Uncommon Powers *'Projection:' The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. *'Transmogrification:' The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. *'Telepathy:' The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. *'Possession:' The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. *'Illusions:' The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. *'Dream Manipulation:' The power to control people's dreams through spells. *'Resurrection:' The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. Weaknesses *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction:' Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions:' A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Like strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers, or they may cause danger. *'Herbs:' Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. *'Witchcraft:' Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical and Dark Objects. A maven can draw the magic from a witch and prolonged exposure may lead to death. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. *'Overexertion:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Nature:' It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed, thus spells will always have loopholes. This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. However there are no explanations to why Immortal-vampires cannot be killed, as the loopholes hasn't been explored. Tools *'Amulets:' An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. *'Athames:' A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. *'Candles:' A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Cauldrons:' A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. *'Grimoires:' A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. Grimoires can also be used as a Talisman to represent a witch. *'Herbs:' Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. *'Stones:' Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. *'Symbols:' Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. *'Talismans:' An object that is used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally. Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Spirit Magic and/or Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages; for example, the ancient witch Jace have been known to perform spells using a language similar to Old Norse. Relationships Nature The relationship between Nature and witches is a very deep and spiritual connection. While the majority of witches seem to respect Nature with just as much commitment and reverence as religious factions do about their churches or mosques, it has been proven that not all witches share this belief and have made malevolent acts against the Balance of Nature. Witches The relationship among witches is generally a positive relationship where witches not only help and protect each other, but often treat one another as members of an extended family. However, while the majority of witches feel it is their duty to help their fellow man, it has been proven that some witches may disregard this belief and turn against their own people if it comes to it, such as with their own safety, that of their loved ones or that of their own beliefs. Humans The relationship between humans and witches is generally a positive relationship, although this was not always the case. Throughout the past, more than half of the human population lived in fear of the supernatural community. This fear caused many human parents to teach their children to hate and persecute all creatures who were different from them, especially witches. This eventually led to some of the world's most infamous witch trials/witch hunts that massacred hundreds (possibly thousands) of witches. While it has been implied that more than half of those who were accused were entirely innocent, according to Kol Grayson, many of those who were killed in Whitmore were true witches. Throughout the centuries, it appears that the belief in the occult has dramatically declined to the point where Alexandra suggested that many humans like to poke fun at witchcraft, a behaviour many witches encourage to ensure their anonymity to the human world and allow them to quietly practice their craft in private. Mavens The relationship between Mavens and witches is a negative one. Witches see Mavens as abominations of Nature just like vampires. All known Maven(s) have originated from the Cascade Coven, except its founder Jace; and their origin is unknown to everyone but him. Its likely that their existence is because Jace used Dark Magic to create them like how the creator of vampires, used Dark Magic. Vampires The relationship between the vampires and the witches is a complicated one that is more often negative than positive. This is mainly due to the notion that since vampires were created from Dark Magic, and flout the natural design that all living creatures must die. Nevertheless, some witches, Jace, Fiona and Alexandra who have not only aided vampires, but befriended them. Other witches, however, have been known as "Witches for Hire" in regards to vampires, such as working to accomplish a common goal, combat threats from other vampires, or for simple business arrangements. While some are forced to work alongside vampires, these witches are not particularly fond of this label. Werewolves The relationship between werewolves and witches is a neutral to negative relationship. Werewolves and witches have been shown to be at odds more than allies. Apparently the two species did once have a strong relationship with one another, however, this was ruined by the inception of the vampires. However, witches and werewolves have been known to ally themselves with each other against their common enemy (the vampires), though these alliances are typically short-lived due to werewolves not wanting to be controlled. Dark Magic Dark Magic is a powerful form of witchcraft that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for dark purposes that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to injure or kill, to cause destruction or misfortune, or for personal gain without regard to harmful consequences). In popular usage, the term "Dark Magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that goes against the Balance of Nature. Dark Magic was first mentioned by Jace Wynn after he explained how he used the power of Dark Magic to create hybrids. It is also mentioned how the creator of the Immortal vampires, used Dark Magic. As well as Drusia Romano to reincarnate herself in her descendant, Alexandra. Notable Witches Trivia * Expression is an extremely powerful source of Dark Magic; it isn't even credited as magic by witches. * Along with Spell Casting, Channeling, is yet another basic characteristic of a witch's power. * Some spells can replicate the effects of magical powers such as Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, or Pain Infliction though they may also be the result of non-verbal spells or simply spells that help focus these powers. * Spells and Rituals are recorded in Grimoires by witches in order to collect information and improve their work. * All magic is monitored by Nature and has consequential effects. * Witches have a spiritual connection to the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. Since most witches derive their magic from Nature, Fiona explained how witches can literally feel the essence of life itself. * All witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy. * A witch can only ever channel so much power. Going beyond that limit risks the witch disintegrating from the inside out. * It is possible that traditional magic could be a symbolic representation of Wicca as traditional magic is deeply concerned with the Balance of Nature. * Contrary to popular belief, Necromancy and Representational Magic are not types of magical power, but types of magical practices. Since magic is based on its source of power, necromancy and Representational Magic do not qualify as magic as they can be practiced with any magic chosen by the practitioner. ** Currently, Necromancy, Hoodoo, Voodoo, and Santería have only been named practices and have not been used with other types sorcery (e.g. Shamanism, Representational, and Elemental). * Objects enchanted by witchcraft can only be destroyed by using the elements of water and fire. * A witch's magic can be anchored to one's home which are sometimes required in spells. If a witch is never in one place for a long period of time or has no ties to anyone or anything, they will have no anchor. However, witches can use people as anchors, however, doing this allows the witch to see inside the mind of the respective anchor(s). * It is revealed that Alchemy is a magical practice that is studied and recorded from the Iberian Peninsula from southwest Europe. Alexis studies this, "Locator Spells in Twelve Ancient Languages" as well as magic of the Middle East, from several Grimoires. She explained that she was "examining regional magic as it relates to sociopolitical and economic statuses"; however, this was actually an attempt at breaking powerful cloaking spells. Fiona also states that trying to break every possible spell in those books would take her a thousand years to perform.